Silver Ribbons
by ChimamareNoTsuki
Summary: The Vampir and the Lupine have been at war for thousands of years, no treaty between the two ever attempted. After defeating the Lupine commander, Kouga, in battle Vampir General Sesshomaru is given the task of taking the Lupine home village in "Wolf Valley". He did not expect, however, the Lupine princess, Rin, to be so magnetic. Now Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Yeah, so, lately I've been super hyped on vampires (not sparkling ones, mind you) so I decided to write SessRin vamp stuff. And . . . yup, here it is. I would like you guys to know, though, that in this FanFic that the vampires/ Vampir and the "wolves"/werewolves/ Lupine speak different languages. Depending on which 3__rd__ POV it is the other language will be in __**bolded italics. **__The rest will be just normal. So yeah, that's it. I'm probably gonna have some sex in here later on. It's going to be rated M by then so I hope that doesn't bother people. Sorry, I just think kinky sex and vampires go well together (especially vampire Sesshomaru). Enjoy!_

"POV language."

"_**POV different language."**_

1

Moonlight caressed the metallic ribbons of hair as they billowed in the updraft of the valley. Rising and falling gingerly, the silver strands made as a beacon in the eventide to the numerous persons standing behind. The soldiers occupying the cliff overlooking the small village donned armor white in color with the mark of a purple crescent. They waited with masked anticipation as their grey-haired leader assessed the valley beneath him. The man's golden eyes were shadowed by the long bangs of silver curtaining them as his pale lips sank into a frown. His skin, unmarred and white, resembled porcelain, speaking loudly of his inhuman origins. This man standing over the village was not human; he was vampire.

"Attack," his voice, deep and merciless, echoed through the valley. The undead soldiers made little noise as they launched themselves into the abyss at blinding speeds. As they raced past, the man's silver hair whipped into his visage. His eyes remained glued to the small home of the people he detested the most.

"Disgusting." He muttered before quietly stepping over the threshold of the overlook and dropping quietly into the valley. It took little time for the village of werewolves to be set aflame and cries of agony to fill the night.

~ ~ ~ . . . ~ ~ ~

"Milady Rin, you must leave!" the servant ushered the young woman cloaked and hooded in black out of the hut with expedient urgency. All around the main hut of the wolf village screaming and the roar of flames filled the air. The chocolate doe eyes of the wolf princess widened when she comprehended the meaning of her nurse-maid's actions.

"Kaede, you cannot be planning to sacrifice yourself, can you?" the sweet voice of the woman asked, her lips making way to her labored breaths. The aged woman wearing the light turban and donned in servant garb smiled sadly so the wrinkles around her mouth deepened.

"It is my duty to protect you, Milady." She spoke, her grey eyes smiling.

The woman shook her head in protest as she leaned forward and grasped the maid's dress.

"No, please! Don't leave me!" she sobbed into the cloth. The maid's arms came to rest on her mistress' shaking shoulders.

"Milady, you cannot perish. You must live on." Kaede spoke softly as she removed the princess from her chest and looked into her eyes. All around the two figures flame illuminated their village. Wolf-eared peoples and dogs ran this way and that, white clad figures following closely behind and capturing them by the dozen. "You are the last living heir to the wolf tribe, Milady. I am sad to say but it is as much your duty as it is mine to make sure that you live."

Tears sprang to Rin's eyes as the words her servant spoke rang true. Her heart ached but as the cries of her people reached her ears, courage began to rise in the princess' heart. Pulling away from the small woman, the wolf princess pulled the hood of the cloak further down over her visage. She nodded once before leaning in and kissing the old woman on the cheek.

"I shall not- no, I _will_ not fail you, Kaede. I will live on."

The old woman laughed, a soft, sad chuckle.

"Thank you, Milady. It has been wonderful to serve you." Kaede spoke as she ran her fingers over her mistress' cheeks, more than likely for the last time. The realization that the old hands belonging to the maid would never again run through her princess' hair, nor cook her food, nor grasp her face came to Kaede in the form of large, pained tears. "I will miss you."

Hiccupping, Rin pulled the woman in once more, embracing her as she sobbed.

"I will too-"

"_**There are two more over here!**_"

Hearing the cry of the Vampir soldier several meters away the women instantly detached from one another. In a panicked gasp, the maid pushed the princess towards the edge of the forest mere feet away. She then turned to face the aggressors, her back to Rin.

"Run, Milady! Run!" she screamed. The sobbing princess wasted no time in turning and sprinted towards the thick forest brush, her hand grasping the collar of the cloak to keep it closed. Her breath was labored as she weaved this way and that through the trees, her wolf-like eyes allowing her to move easily despite the lack of light as the moon hid behind the clouds. She leapt over branches, ducked beneath arms of trunks, and stepped on the faces of rocks to move swiftly. Rin did not allow her mind to wander back to her life-long friend as she ran, though tears ran down her face none-the-less. She just continued to run, and run, and despite the wear that fell upon her, she still ran as fast as she could.

~ ~ ~ . . . ~ ~ ~

"General Sesshomaru," a soldier saluted as the tall, silver-headed vampire walked through the masses of captured wolf-people. Once defiant, the prisoners instantly grew tame as he looked down upon them, his golden eyes blazing.

"What is it?" he addressed the soldier suddenly. The soldier couldn't help but swallow nervously at the sudden spotlight.

"One of them escaped into the woods, sir." The vampire foot-man spoke almost nervously.

"Just one?" Sesshomaru's sudden question took the soldier by surprise.

"Y-yes, General. We've got men searching for the wolf now." The soldier stuttered. Sesshomaru's eyes ran over the mass of werewolves in disgust, all shuddered under his gaze save one. Instantly, the vampire zoned in on the humbly dressed maid-woman. She stared at him, grey eyes brimming with hate as she smiled defiantly. The man's lips tightened into a line at her look of confidence. It was almost as if she could understand that his men had failed in capturing one of them. His mind put the pieces into place as he strode over to the woman.

"You . . . can understand what this Sesshomaru speaks, can you not, _maid-woman_?" he spoke to her. Brows furrowed in a scowl, the short old-woman rose to face Sesshomaru, instantly drawing in his soldiers.

"_**Go to hell**_," she bit out in her native, wolf tongue. The lupine people around her looked up at her with a mix of shock and pride. Sesshomaru's eyes stayed locked on the woman.

"You understand our speech do you not?" he addressed for the second time, his patience was draining.

"I can." She spoke suddenly. The people kneeled beside her gasped, and the soldiers gathered around them froze.

"Admirable, _wolf_." Sesshomaru's deep voice condescended, "The language of vampires is not one easily mastered."

"It seems rather _simple_ to me." Kaede bit out. Sesshomaru ignored her jab and looked down at her sternly.

"Who was the wolf to escape?" he asked, his voice level. The woman's eyes grew wide, surprised at the question very clearly directed towards her. Her mind swooned with worry of her princess. Moving fast to cover her surprise she gathered her courage in front of the intimidating man, feeling the gazes of her people on her back. All of them knew that somehow the situation involved their most beloved princess if Kaede was part.

"How would you suppose I know, _bat_?" Kaede snickered. Patience tried, Sesshomaru's hand shot out to grab the maid by the throat and held her above the ground.

"Who was it, woman?" his eyes raged yet his voice stayed level and stern. Kaede said nothing as she chocked.

"General Sesshomaru, we just received word! They've cornered the escapee!" a soldier reported. Instantly, Sesshomaru dropped the maid at turned away from her. Coughing and tearing up, Kaede instantly reached her hand out to the retreating figure.

"_**No!**_" she cried, "Stop!"

Sesshomaru paid no mind as he followed his soldier to the spot in the woods that the wolf had been caged.

~ ~ ~ . . . ~ ~ ~

Rin panted as her eyes shifted from face to face of the vampires around her as they slowly entered the small forest clearing.

"It smells like a female." One of them quietly reported to the other. Rin could not distinguish between them through their matching white helmets. Stepping back once, Rin froze when her back hit a chest. Gasping in shock, Rin's hands released the clasp of her cloak as she stumbled backwards to the ground. The hood slid off of her head to reveal her brown wolf ears crowning her long brown hair. It was then that she was grateful that Kaede had taken her crown and jewelry. Had she worn it then, she had confidence that the man before her would have distinguished her as the princess immediately. His calculating golden eyes left no doubt in her mind.

However, as Sesshomaru looked down upon the woman his eyes, as well as the eyes of all the soldiers around her widened. Having fallen on a stone, a small cut was made on her hand. To the vampire's around her surprise, unlike most wolf blood, this smelled the most sumptuous to ever reach their noses. They all instantly leapt back, save Sesshomaru, and covered their faces to keep out the overpowering scent. Sesshomaru merely stiffened as he looked down at her with surprise.

"Who . . . are you?" he struggled to keep himself in check as he approached her and pulled her harshly off the ground by the wrist. He wasn't positive that she spoke his language but something in his mind told him so. Rin winced in the pain of his grasp and turned her face away from him. Already the wound on her hand began to heal and the soldiers began to approach again.

"Please," she pleaded, her voice a sweet bell, "release me." Sesshomaru promptly did so, not surprised at her ability to speak to him, and motioned for his personal to capture her. All the vampires around her were baffled by the event that took place moments ago but none spoke as they tied the woman's hands around her back.

"I asked you a question," Sesshomaru spoke as the soldiers finished tying the rope. "Who are you?"

Still breathing heavily, Rin struggled to make eye contact with the man as he towered over her. Sesshomaru helped by grasping her chin and focusing her eyes on his golden ones. Rin couldn't help the blush that crossed her cheeks as she tried to pull away. Sesshomaru's grip remained firm.

"Do not bother lying to this Sesshomaru, woman. I have the ability to know if you are lying to me."

Rin swallowed nervously but slowly opened her mouth to speak.

"I am . . . my name is . . . Rin."

Sesshomaru's eyes slanted into a glare at the fact that she did not answer his question. However, he did not linger on it due to the fact that he had to return and round up the prisoners to be taken to the CovenHaven.

"Bring her to the others." He finalized to his guards, turning on his heal and walking back into the forest. Rin's eyes stayed focused on the man's back as he entered the shadows of the trees. He vanished as soon as his trailing hair touched the shade.

_Please review, mates! ^ ^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Okay so I have some things that are __**ESSENTIAL TO THE STORY**__ in this paragraph. "Why not just put it into the story?" You might ask. Well, in the story this is somewhat common knowledge and it would be awkward for it to be said. I mean, wouldn't it be awkward if you were a girl and just walked into a room screaming: "I have a vagina!"? Yes . . . yes it fucking would. So that's why I am saying it here. Anyways, in the story, Vampir (vampires )are a race that has the ability to speak through the mind and read the minds of one another. However, they find it very personal to do so and so it is not used. They are also a race that is not very physical. They don't really hug or kiss or hold hands (even though their feeding is very sensual [and so is their sex, __**especially**__ their sex]) so they don't really understand that kind of stuff. Contrasting greatly with that however, the Lupine are very physical. Touching each other, rubbing against each other, kissing, licking, pretty much everything except sex is a very natural everyday thing (except in royalty. They're kinda "family only" when it comes to that). While Lupine cannot read each others mind they are very much one of those "one body, one mind, one soul" type of bunch. Sex is considered the greatest way to become closer with one another and it is very sacred and kinky. They are very loving and understanding of feelings and it's the cutest fucking thing when you put them with a vampire. Also, the royalty of the Lupine has the ability called "God's Whisper" (shown in chapter) that allows them to perform this sort of dog whistle type thingy. It pretty much just gets all their subjects under control. It is, however, extremely taxing on the body to use and often goes against the morals of the Lupine king/queen to use, therefore it is not used much. Is that everything? Yeah, I think that's it. Either way, enjoy! Gotta go cuddle my cat cause he's licking my leg. (He's a weirdo.)_

"POV language."

"_**POV different language."**_

"_POV mental speech."_

"_**POV different language mental speech."**_

2

"_**Princess!" **_Kaede cried as she rushed to the newly captured wolf.

"_**Kaede, I'm sorry, I was captured-"**_

"_**It's fine as long as you're alive, sweetheart."**_

Sesshomaru watched as the two women embraced, crying. All around them the captive wolves began to swarm each giving their respective greetings and touches and "thank goodness" to the young woman as she joined them. Eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru regarded the scene with suspicion.

"Sir, shall we depart?" his lieutenant asked. Turning briefly to the man he nodded then turned to his troops.

"We are leaving back to the CovenHaven!" he proclaimed to his soldiers. "Keep the wolves in check along the way! We will return before dawn two days from now so travel light and fast! Do not touch the prisoners, anyone caught doing so will answer to me!" a chill ran over the mass of soldiers, however, all saluted and the move began.

Walking to the back of the line of chained wolves, Sesshomaru's face remained impassive as his soldiers began moving them to the cliff were camp was set up. There, waiting, were their horses and carts to move the large mass of prisoners. Slowing his pace, Sesshomaru spotted the woman and the maid at the very back, holding hands -no doubt a strange wolf custom- and speaking softly to one another. As they passed him he fell into step beside them and instantly they fell quiet.

"The two of you are to translate this Sesshomaru's words to the prisoners when the occasion calls." The statement left no room for argument, Kaede however, did not care.

"Why should we, _Vampir brat?_" she hissed. Beside her, the young woman caught the somewhat murderous glint in Sesshomaru's eyes at her friend's defiance.

"Kaede," she spoke worriedly, grasping the old woman's hand tightly, "please just do as he says."

The old woman stared at her junior in disbelief.

"_**But, princess-"**_

"_**Please, Kaede. We do not want him to harm anyone."**_

Sesshomaru watched as the maid and the woman exchanged words in Lupine. He did not interfere in their seemingly heated debate, but in his mind he was loosing patience, quickly. Around him, his soldiers watched in near disbelief at the old wolf's defiance, amazed at the courage to do so. The whispers beginning to spread between them caused Sesshomaru to snap.

"You are to do as this Sesshomaru says, understood?" his voice lowered dangerously. Both of them ceased in their debate to look at him. The woman walking beside the maid looked at him with something he could not comprehend in her expression before nodding.

"We will do as you say, General Sesshomaru." She spoke. Her voice held no poison or underlined hatred, instead, its maturity and odd elegance brought Sesshomaru to suspect her. Earlier, the wolves swarmed her as if she were some higher-up. A chief, maybe? Looking at the worn cloak wrapped around her shoulders and the dirty dress underneath he quieted his suspicion. He would leave his musings of her alone. For the time being.

~ ~ ~ . . . ~ ~ ~

"Guy's a bastard," the man chained in front of them spoke as Sesshomaru moved back to the front of the line. Kaede huffed.

"I couldn't agree more," she spoke loudly, hoping he would hear even if it was in their native tongue. Rin grasped the hand of Kaede and squeezed it, drawing her maid's attention away from a heated discussion on Sesshomaru using words she would not utter so that she looked at her.

"Kaede-" she began, but realizing just how desperate their situation was she raised her voice, "no, _everyone_," she spoke up so even the wolves at the front of the line could hear using their sharp ears. "Please," she begged, "please just do as the vampires say. I would hate it if anyone got hurt, so _please_, just keep your heads down."

Gasps and whispers then began to spread throughout the chain, a few children in the group began crying, and the people that had been captured in their wolf form began howling.

"But princess!" some began to protest.

"Why, princess?"

"Bless you, princess!"

"Princess!"

"Princess, please!"

The large clamor that began in the prisons made the white clad soldiers begin to rear.

"_**Quiet!"**_ they began.

"_**Shut it!"**_

Against the shouts of the soldiers, the villagers continued with their ruckus and it soon began to escalate into shouting.

"Everyone!" Rin cried, desperate to quiet the uproar, "Everyone, please! Be quiet! Please, they'll hurt you!"

"But princess!"

"Don't be afraid princess, we'll protect you!"

"Princess!"

Panic rising in her heart, Rin grasped Kaede's hand tighter.

"This is getting out of hand." Wrinkles deepening, Kaede spoke quietly. Rin shook her head, causing a frown to form on Kaede's features.. She could see the faces of the soldiers growing exceedingly guarded and hostile as their trek down the path through the forest from the village halted. Hesitantly she looked to Sesshomaru at the front of the line, reluctant to see his expression. His face was stern as he peered directly at her, golden eyes raging.

"_**Quiet them, woman.**__**"**_

The sound of his voice in her head caused Rin to gasp in shock of the intimacy. Instantly, dictating the situation as one of extreme urgency she fell back to her last resort. Opening her mouth slightly and clearing her throat and airways she took in a deep breath. She breathed out and instantly all the people in front of her fell silent in shock. The villagers froze as the tone, heard only by their ears, put them in a trance. A daze fell over the group and when Rin closed her mouth it took a few seconds, but slowly, life returned to the people.

The soldiers watched in awe as the people slowly came back to their senses and looked around in confusion.

"_**What the hell?"**_

"_**What just happened?"**_

"_**What was that?"**_

Slowly coming to, Kaede barely processed Rin beginning to fall forward. Reaching out to catch her, she stared at her princess in panic.

"Princess?" she cried, "Princess!"

Rin's vision grew blurry as, slowly, her eyes closed. Her last glimpse before falling into unconsciousness being Kaede crying to her and Sesshomaru, expression grim with slight confusion in his eyes, standing above her.

"What are you?" he asked.

~ ~ ~ . . . ~ ~ ~

The maid whipped around to face Sesshomaru as he watched the woman, browns drawn slightly in confusion.

"What did she do?" he asked her sharply. The maid looked slightly taken aback. Slowly she turned to the unconscious woman. The march had halted, again, and cries and whispers of worry spread throughout the wolves. The maid's face looked as if she was deciding something. Growing exceedingly impatient with the events of the night Sesshomaru's eyes began to glow red.

"What did she do, Lupine wench?" he hissed. The soldiers around him backed off slightly as waves of ill intent began mentally flowing from their General. The maid bit her lip before looking at the man in the eyes.

"It's called _'God's Whisper' _ in our culture." Kaede spoke quietly, eyes shadowed. Sesshomaru growled.

"What does it do?" He bit out. Kaede shivered under his gaze.

"It's a technique that affects all Lupine that are close enough to hear it. It puts them in a . . . trance, so to speak."

"Is it common in wolves?"

Kaede flinched at the common term given to Lupine, mentally debating to tell him the truth. The princess' words to obey the general entered her mind as she bit her lip.

"No." she finally answered. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in deep thought.

"Who is she?" he asked. He left no room for lies in his tone.

"She is . . . our princess."

Drawing his sword from its hilt Sesshomaru wasted no time in positioning the blade over the princess. Kaede screamed and threw her body over her mistress. Cries of surprise and shock came from the Lupine as Sesshomaru's blade descended. No cry or scream came from Kaede in that instant, instead, the sound of breaking chains reached the wolves' ears as the cuffs around the princess' wrist was broken.

Sheathing his sword once more, Sesshomaru tore the maid from Rin and slid his arms under her knees and head. Picking her up fluidly, Sesshomaru wasted no time in moving up the line of wolves. Instantly the villagers began fighting against the chains.

"_**Give her back!"**_

"_**If you hurt her I'll kill you!"**_

"_**Get your hands off of our princess!"**_

"_**Princess! You bastard!"**_

Sesshomaru ignored the shouting of the villagers while he walked past as his soldiers held them back. At the back of the chain he could hear the maid screaming at him.

"Do not harm her! Do not harm out princess!" she cried. Sesshomaru paid no mind as he approached his lieutenant at the front of the line of prisoners.

"Get them moving. Tell the old woman at the end to translate that if they do not cooperate the princess will die. I am going ahead." He informed curtly. His lieutenant saluted nervously at his general's orders, the seriousness of his command shown in his use of the word "I". He quickly ran to the back of the line to do as he was told.

Sesshomaru began walking again, gradually speeding up his pace till his movements became a blur. The forest rushed round him as he ran up the path, approaching the Cliffside the rest of his waiting troops were stationed atop of. The Lupine princess was small in his arms as he cradled her making it easy to reach the path zigzagging up the face of the cliff and jump up with speed.

He released a small breath as he touched down on the edge of the cliff, the train of villagers far beneath him. His white armor clanked as he strode to the small camp set up within the several hundred horses and large jail carriages meant for travelling. Entering the main tent he wasted no time in setting her down on a cot to the side of the darkened tent. Turning he was met by three of his soldiers that had recently been eating by the scent of blood on them.

"General," they saluted. He noticed their hungry gazes on the princess and instantly shut them down with a glare.

"Do not touch her." He clipped. All three nodded. "Where is Jaken?" he asked, his eyes searching his tent for his messenger gargoyle.

"Sir," his soldier standing nearest to the door reported, "I last saw the gargoyle Jaken near the horses next to B tent."

Sesshomaru frowned.

"What was he doing?" he asked, his voice hinting at suspicion. The three guards looked amongst themselves in confusion, all pondering back to the awkward sight of the green gargoyle hunched over beside the mares.

"We- We're not sure, Sir." The same soldier replied. Sesshomaru, obviously displeased, turned on his heal, his silver hair whipping behind him as he made to the exit of the tent. He did not look back from the entrance when he said,

"If any of you touch that girl I will kill you."

_Review, please! ^ ^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: I don't really have anything to say except I am tired and I am going to bed once I am finished posting this. Please review, however. It is the lifeblood to my writing._

"POV language."

"_**POV different language."**_

"_POV mental speech."_

"_**POV different language mental speech."**_

3

Rin awoke when a jolt sent her bumping into the steel chest plate behind her. Brown doe eyes shooting open, she peered around her drowsily, regarding lethargically the passing plateau as she rode atop a horse. Taking in with surprise the two silver plated arms that bordered her body to grip the reins of the mare, Rin gasped.

"_**Stay quiet, Lupine." **_The deep voice of Sesshomaru rumbled beneath the chest plate. Rin blushed at the closeness of the male Vampir and adjusted herself in the saddle. As the horse trotted onwards over the vast wasteland she could feel his body bump lightly against hers with its movements. She blushed when his hips rocked slightly against hers. Attempting to distract herself from the prominence of his closeness Rin opened her mouth to try at conversation.

"_**Do not speak."**_ Sesshomaru cut off. Rin's mouth slowly closed as her ears wilted. Looking down, Rin continued to battle her thoughts as they rode. _**"It has taken this Sesshomaru's regiment far too long to quiet your people and place them in the carriages. It would not be preferable for them to rouse once more."**_

Rin's eyes widened. Had he just . . . given her a reason? Peaking at the man from the corner of her eyes Rin truly began to take in the general. His face was narrow, sculpted perfectly for the smooth porcelain skin that glowed in the moonlight. His lips were thin, smooth and perfect. His golden eyes, curtained by silver lashes, sat serenely beneath strong, narrow brows. His forehead, crowned by a purple crescent and silver bangs, matched the magenta stripes painted on his cheekbones. Simply put, this man was otherworldly, especially regarding his long metallic hair. He did not seem the type to give reason to his commands. Was he trying to be kind? Rin bit her lip. She was not sure.

Looking to her left Rin caught sight of the nearest jail cart housing her people. Inside it she could make out the shivering forms of the village children, huddled together and crying. Seeing the state they were in brought tears to Rin's eyes. Drawing her hands close to her chest, Rin pulled together her cloak, only then noticing how cold it was outside. Releasing a shaken breath she shifted her body so that her eyes could look up at his face.

"_**General Sesshomaru," **_she addressed. Golden eyes tearing away from the barren dust land, the man looked into Rin's eyes without hesitation. A chill ran down Rin's back as he peered into her.

Eyebrow raised in slight annoyance, a frown played Sesshomaru's lips as the princess in his saddle blatantly disobeyed his order. He did not, however, reprimand or cut her off as she spoke.

"_**Please," **_she spoke, eyes wide, _**"the children in that cart, have you any furs to spare them?"**_

"_**Furs?" **_he asked, his voice hinting uncertainty. Rin smiled pleasantly at his question.

"_**Quilts." **_She supplied. He frowned slightly before glancing to the children. Sesshomaru was not particularly inclined towards Lupine. In fact, he hated their kind more than anything. He was not, however, someone to be considered cruel towards children, thus he relented to the princess' request.

"_**Lieutenant," **_he called to the man riding next to the cart. The Vampir turned to his general at the hail and maneuvered his horse to his side.

"_**Yes general," **_he asked, eyes focused solely on the princess in Sesshomaru's lap. Rin shifted uncomfortably.

"_**Supply the Lupine children with quilts. It would be beneficial to not have them dying."**_Sesshomaru inclined.

Somewhat shocked by the order, the lieutenant nodded hesitantly before glancing one more time at Rin and complying. Rin released a breath she hadn't realized she had held and relaxed back into Sesshomaru's chest plate. Smiling faintly, Rin realized something as she slowly began to decline into sleep: the general that she had initially thought cruel was, in fact, quite pleasant.

"_**Thank you." **_She whispered as she drifted off. Sesshomaru said nothing as he continued to look ahead.

~ ~ ~ . . . ~ ~ ~

As soon as the woman fell asleep Sesshomaru could begin to spot their midway stopping point in the distance. The Pitch Caves were famously known for being the darkest place one could find anywhere between the two seas adjacent to their country. Conveniently, it was located near the midway point between CovenHaven and Wolf Valley, giving his troops a place to shelter from the sun over the daytime of the two night journey.

Thoughts of the sky's harbinger of death caused Sesshomaru to turn to his left, the east, a subconscious worry fueling his curiosity. The faintest tinge of light tinting the navy night sky blue caused Sesshomaru's eyes to widen significantly. Redirecting his vision to the canyons the caves were nestled in he quickly calculated in his mind the time it would take to reach the mid point. Mouth opening slightly he realized that that time by far belittled the hour or so it would take for the first rays of light to descend on the earth. Panic rising in his throat Sesshomaru reared around his horse.

"Everyone!" His voice echoed over the troops, his mind reaching out to his soldiers and repeating. "Speed up the carts! Every horse is to be at full speed if we are to reach the Caves before dawn!" Instantly, Sesshomaru retracted his mind from the swarm of thoughts that sprung up in panic from his words. Pulling on the reins he turned and jabbed his feet against the side of his mare's stomach. Instantly, the horse reared back and broke into a sprint.

"What is happening?" The sudden, fearful voice of the princess cried out.

"That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru hissed as he wrapped an arm around her waist to secure her. He ignored the sound of her heart rate skyrocketing, and completely pushed aside the memory of her blood's scent to focus on the current predicament. Behind him, the sound of jostling wheels, rushed hoof fall, and the shaken cries of the prisoners alerted him that his soldiers were following behind as quickly as he.

Glancing over to the horizon, Sesshomaru's frown deepened when he saw the tint of blue growing from the earth. His panic rose when he noticed the distance to the canyons. They were not going to make it.

"You are not going to make it."

Hearing the disheartened voice of the woman in front of him, Sesshomaru glanced down. He growled in frustration that even she could tell as much.

"Silence, woman-"

"There is another place. One that is closer and big enough to house your people, keep them safe." The princess said as she turned to him in the saddle. Her eyes were hopeful as well as . . . concerned? Concerned for whom: the Vampir general that had arrested as well as killed many of her people? The idea was preposterous. However, glancing once more at the tens of miles to the mouth of the canyons, he subdued his pride and decided somewhere in his mind to trust the woman's word. Her eyes couldn't convince Sesshomaru that she was deceiving him.

"Where is this place, woman?" He asked, his voice hinting little at his weariness. Smiling faintly, the princess turned back around in the saddle and pushed herself up, her nose pointed upwards in the wind as she lifted off the saddle. Sesshomaru's grip around her grew more secure as she inspected the air. Suddenly, as if a being had pointed it out to her, the princess sat back down in the saddle and pointed southwest-west, away from the horizon.

"That way," her bell like voice spoke confidently. Sesshomaru pulled on the reins of his horse, turning the mare's head to the new destination. In the back of his mind he could begin to hear the uncertainty of his Vampir soldiers.

"_Follow.__" _He spoke firmly to them. In his mind he could hear his lieutenant as he questioned him.

"_Where are we going?__" _he asked, uncertainty loud in his tone.

"_An alternative route.__" _Was Sesshomaru's curt reply. He chose to ignore his lieutenant's trespassing of his mind.

"What is this place that you speak of, Lupine-"

"Rin."

Sesshomaru looked down at the woman before him in masked confusion.

"What?" his brows drew together as he spoke.

"My name," she clarified as she turned to look at him. She smiled, her lips curving up pleasantly and causing something in Sesshomaru to stir. "It's Rin."

Sesshomaru frowned a little before continuing his investigation.

"Where are we going, Lupine?" he asked, ignoring her attempt at familiarity. Rin bit her lip before turning forward in the saddle.

"An underground waterway." She said as she pointed to the river that had suddenly became visible from behind a collection of boulders. Pulling up beside the roaring water Sesshomaru looked around for an entrance to the underground way. Rin pointed to the flow of the river heading west. Sesshomaru glanced briefly back to the east, becoming restless when his vision was met with soft blue taking over most of the horizon. Pulling on the reins, he once again nudged the horse into running and they departed again.

~ ~ ~ . . . ~ ~ ~

Rin bit her lip as she turned away from the slowly lightening horizon. It had been ten minutes since they had met the river and after travelling beside it for that time they had yet to encounter the cave leading downwards into the waterways. Praying for the collection of rocks that marked the entry to come into view she gasped when a pillar of sunlight, small and narrow came streaming past her. She turned back, shocked to see the tips of the sun peaking over the horizon behind the mass of riders behind her.

"_**General Sesshomaru!" **_she cried. Following her gaze Sesshomaru turned to witness as more and more streaks of light filtered across the flatland. A small ray, catching the tip of his cheek causing him to hiss in pain as smoke poured from the confrontation. Behind them, Rin could hear the cries and screams of many of the Vampirs as sunlight brushed their skin.

"Oh, please," she prayed in her native tongue, "where is the entrance?"

Just then, prayers answered, the large collection of rocks that the flowing water disappeared under appeared.

"_**There!" **_she cried, pointing a finger at the incline into the earth. Sesshomaru grunted in pain as another ray hit him before speeding his horse. They neared the entrance, all the while sunlight pouring over the horizon in larger and larger quantities. Seconds seemed to slow into minutes as the horse raced down the dirt ramp into the waterway's shadow. Behind her, Rin could hear the Vampir general release a sigh of relief. He stopped the horse.

Wasting no time in dismounting, he faced his soldiers as, one-by-one, they came streaming into the cave, panting and hissing in pain. Moments passed as more and more horses and carts flowed into the cave, the roar of the river now a comforting burble.

"_**Is that all the carts?" **_Sesshomaru's loud voice barked at a nearby soldier.

"_**Yes, sir. All the wolves are here, however . . ."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**One of the regiments, sir. It's still out there."**_

Sesshomaru barely glanced at the soldier as he strode past.

"_**Leave them."**_ Was his curt reply. The soldier looked as if he was about to protest but closed his mouth at the steeled golden gaze that flickered to him. Rin watched in astonishment as the Vampir General promptly began ordering his soldiers to set up tents to rest in.

"Horrible." Was the only word that escaped Rin's lips as tears slid down her cheeks.

_REVIEW! ~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: So, yeah, this is a little shorter than the rest of the chapters but that's only because I'm a) building up for the awesome shit that is gonna happen in the next chapter, and b) because I was desperately trying to update whilst I am drowning in the pool called EOCs. Anyways, for those of you that have read my story Euthanasia (which I don't recommend for you people that haven't to read until I'm done with revisions) you'll recognize an OC I tossed in here . . . hopefully. I mean, that story was kinda 'meh' so I won't be hurt if you don't. Anyways, I really like his character (though in Euthanasia you haven't seen very much of him yet) so I decided to put him in here. That's really all I have to say. Yeah, see ya._

"POV language."

"_**POV different language."**_

"_POV mental speech."_

"_**POV different language mental speech."**_

4

Sesshomaru opened his mouth slightly as he brought the unmarred flesh in his hands up to his face, his lips making way to bright lengthy canines as they descended into the skin of the animal. Blood burst from the wound in the mammal to fill his mouth with the warm sustenance; the small beast freshly slain. He made no noise of enjoyment as he feasted on the cave-dweller, his golden eyes narrowed as he stared down at the flames in front of him. If the general of the Vampir regiments heard any of the shifting of the Lupine princess as she tossed in her sleep in the tent behind him he made no indication of it being so. However, as he continued to drain the blood from the animal in his hands he could not help but feel . . . agitated. His mind, no matter how he tried to distract himself from the event, continued to replay back to the whispered words the princess spoke as he walked away from her earlier that day: _horrible_.

Teeth sinking deeper into the animal Sesshomaru worked to focus solely on the flames from the fire in front of him, the princess sleeping in his tent behind him being the main reason behind his sudden anxiety. He sat, the slow intake of blood through his mouth making little sucking noise. His eyes stayed focused on the flames, his mind going blank as he descended into thought.

Pulling his fangs out of the flesh suddenly, Sesshomaru stood, throwing the body of his meal to the side of the flames. Silver hair and blue cape billowing behind him, Sesshomaru spun on his heel and made for the entrance of the tent. His tent being the only one separated from the carts and the rest of his men's tents, Sesshomaru received no strange looks as he pulled aside the flap to the temporary abode and entered.

His eyes adjusted quickly to the dark as he zeroed in on the sleeping form of the woman in his cot. He approached her, only realizing as he stood to the side of the slow breathing Lupine female that he had no real reason to be in her presence. Eyebrows scrunching up slowly, Sesshomaru's stare turned to a glare as he regarded the woman.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand why such a being is so distracting." The general said as he lowered to the side of the woman. Taking a piece of her dark brown locks, Sesshomaru's fingers brushed the woman's ears slightly as she slept. She stirred slightly but made no sign of waking.

Bringing the silken hair to his mouth, he breathed in the woman's scent through his nose.

"What is it about this princess that disturbs this Sesshomaru?" he sighed out into her hair, slowly letting it fall from his hand. His hand then sought hers.

"This." He said quietly as he lifted her hand, now scarred from the wound she had received when he had first caught her. He brought the appendage to his mouth, his lips running over her skin as he took in the scent. The faint smell of her blood from that night made his pulse race.

"This must be it." He breathed against her hand, his lips now moving to her wrist.

"This _scent_ is what is drawing me in." he said, his teeth growing dangerously close to her skin as his eyes turned a slight crimson. "It is . . . disgusting." He spoke as his mouth closed over her wrist.

"General?"

His teeth that had been scraping lightly against her flesh stopped in their advance as Sesshomaru froze.

"W-What are you-"

Sesshomaru tore away from the princess as she slowly sat up in the cot. He wasted no time in exiting the tent, the sound of her sped up heart loud in his ears.

"_What have I done?"_ he hissed to himself as he rushed away from the tent, the woman he had just attempted to drink from still sitting confused in its folds.

~ ~ ~ . . . ~ ~ ~

Rin looked down at her wrist in a dazed wonder as she jostled up and down lightly in the saddle of the Vampir Lieutenant. It had been a full day since the incident with Sesshomaru had occurred, and since then he had yet to look at her even once.

_Not that I should want him too, _Rin thought to herself as she regarded the way her skin pulled tight over her veins when she moved her wrist. A small blush crossed her face at the thought of it. He had tried to drink from her. It bothered Rin; the fact that she wasn't particularly disturbed by the Vampir's actions.

Glancing back at the carriage she knew her maid Kaede was in, she wished more than ever to have the aged Lupine beside her to talk to. Sesshomaru had made sure to keep her separate from her people. Rin suspected it was because he was being cautious of her movements; however she had no intentions of rebelling against his actions. She had seen long ago the affects of raising your hand against those who have imprisoned you. It was not that she was scared of rising up against the man currently riding ahead of her; it was that she was scared of what he would do to her people if she did so. The Lupine had failed miserably in protecting their village; they had no chance in rebellion.

"_**Is there something wrong?" **_she heard the Lieutenant behind her ask. Rin looked up at the Vampir and smiled softly.

"_**No. I apologize, did I give that impression?" **_She asked him pleasantly. The moon overhead cast down on his helmet, leaving his face shadowed and hidden from Rin. He seemed slightly uncomfortable at her friendliness and charm but replied to the Lupine princess all the same.

"_**Your thoughts are very loud, princess."**_ He replied politely. Somewhere in his voice Rin heard a hint of . . . playfulness?

"_**I'm sorry," **_she began, her voice slightly teasing, _**"Might I ask you what I am thinking right now?"**_

He seemed taken aback at the question and his voice became panicked.

"_**It would be inappropriate for me to invade your thoughts, princess."**_ He said hurriedly. Rin's smile faded.

"_**Then how were you able to tell my thoughts are loud?" **_she asked. In the darkness of his helmet, Rin could see the lieutenant's teeth glisten in a pleasant smile.

"_**We call it 'sharing' in out culture, the ability to read one another's thoughts as well as transmit your own thoughts. It is much like listening to a crowd of people talk, however. Unless you specifically focus in on one voice, or that one voice focuses in on you, for the most part, you cannot hear a person's thoughts."**_

"_**Even thought I sit so close?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**That is very interesting." **_Rin commented in awe as she stared at the lieutenant. He smiled sheepishly in his helmet. _**"However, I do not see how it is inappropriate for you to listen to my thoughts. Am I not your prisoner?"**_

The lieutenant's smile wilted.

"_**In our race sharing is a very personal thing to do. For the most part only those that have already mated do so."**_

Rin blushed furiously at the memory of Sesshomaru's voice in her head when her identity as the Lupine Princess was revealed. It was as deep as his normal voice, but somehow the memory of its hollowing echo in her mind made her heart pound.

"_**Or in My Lord General's case, to give orders."**_

Rin ceased her fantasizing as she slowly turned to regard ahead of her.

"_**We Lupine are the opposite of your people," **_she began explaining as she knotted her hands in her dress, _**"we long very much to be close to one another. In our culture embracing and kissing are ways that we greet each other daily."**_

"_**Kissing as well!?"**_ the soldier asked, his voice the picture of pure shock.

"_**Yes," **_Rin chuckled as she covered her mouth giddily, _**"even kissing."**_

"_**How weird."**_

"_**Your ways of ways of life are strange to us as well, Lieutenant." **_Rin explained as the man behind her attempted to put together the information he was receiving.

"_**Yes, well, if you long to be closer to one another than how is it that your people regard making love-"**_

"_**Lieutenant Tensoumaru (sorry, I just had to have him in here ^ ^')."**_ The darkened voice of General Sesshomaru ceased the two peoples sharing the horse from their musings. Rin turned to regard Sesshomaru as he looked back at the two of them, the lieutenant behind her growing stiff.

"_**Yes, My Lord General?" **_the Vampir replied tensely. The man riding a couple meters ahead of them had poison in his gaze as he looked back at them.

"_**Need this Sesshomaru remind you the place of the Lupine you carry with you?" **_he asked darkly. Behind her, Rin could hear Tensoumaru swallow slightly.

"_**N-No, sir." **_He said as the grip on his reins tightened.

"_**Then cease your conversing. She is not a friend that is here to socialize with you. She is the leader of our enemy as well as our prisoner. Treat her as such." **_

Tensoumaru nodded slowly as his lips straitened into a line.

"_**Yes, sir."**_ He said quietly as Sesshomaru turned away from the two of them. His golden eyes caught Rin's brown ones momentarily and something changed in his eyes. It was . . . hunger. Rin's expression turned fearful as Sesshomaru tore his eyes away from hers and continued onwards. Rin released a tense breath as she relaxed in the saddle.

"_**I apologize." **_She whispered to the Lieutenant. Behind her, the man remained silent as his gaze stayed forward.

"_**For what?" **_he finally whispered back. Rin's heart grew joyful at the Lieutenant's scandalous action of replying and she smiled ever so slightly.

"_**For getting you in trouble with Mr. Angry-eyebrows in front of us."**_

The Lieutenant chocked on a small giggle and covered his mouth to pass the action off as a cough. Rin giggled slightly herself at the childish name before the two turned back about their business of scanning the plains around them and making up ways to turn the dull scenery into something entertaining. Rin sighed. This was going to be a long horse ride.

_AN: So, surprise! surprise!, the OC was Tensoumaru. I think he is literally the hottest OC I've come up with and that's why I put him in here. (Also, because Sesshomaru needs some competition.) Wait . . . did I write that out loud!? Weellll, anyways, I really appreciate all of y'alls that have reviewed (to lazy to name but I care all the same!) and I really want to care about you that don't but that's just the thing . . . YOU DON'T. So I encourage reviews! I really wan't to love and recognize all the people that read this! So, please! REVIEWWWWWWWW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Though honestly I'm grateful for all of you guys that read this, thank you very much!)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I AM SO TIRED. I'm also really sorry that this is all I have to turn in after, like, two weeks. I've been soooo busy with finals and studying and such that I just didn't have enough time nor energy to write. I know, I'm literally the worst person ever. I had originally planned on making this chapter long and have it be the kick-off of the story but since I couldn't really sit down and write I just decided to post what I had and get to the big reveal after I get back from vacation to California. I'm so sorry, guys. I'm just really lazy and tired from school but I promise that I'll get down on this story as soon as I can! ~ Gomen!_

"POV language."

"_**POV different language."**_

"_POV mental speech."_

"_**POV different language mental speech."**_

5

The lone figure of the animal overlooking the valley highlighted itself in the full moon rising over the cliff. The hardened cerulean eyes that stared down at the enclosure regarded the chars of the village below with hatred; the sharp glare intermingling with the shadow beneath the beast's brow.

"What is the meaning of this?" the onyx-coated wolf growled sharply. Beneath the coal-furred alpha, the large pack of Lupines watched the smoke rising from their home with loud discontent. Worried whines and soft barks filled the group of werewolf warriors as they regarded their burnt village with a mix of anger and fear.

"My prince!" the loud bark of a slender white wolf sounded over the heads of the canines. The large shoulder blades beneath the alpha's pelt shifted as he turned to the breathless scout.

"There were no *huff huff* bodies, my prince. They were *huff* _taken_."

The pack leader's eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned to glance once more at the devastated condition of the Valley of the Wolves.

"Those Vampir bastards!" he growled, teeth clenched in his muzzle, "I will not forgive them! I will kill the Vampir scum that did this-"

The black wolf winced suddenly as the large red gash in his side was tugged by his movements. Stumbling slightly the werewolf struggled to stay standing as a low whine escaped his muzzle.

"Prince!" the small pack member exclaimed as he rushed to the male Lupine's side. "Are you alright!?"

The injured pack leader looked up from beneath furrowed brows at the concerned scout with a thankful expression.

"I'm alright, Hakkaku," the alpha assured, "where is Ginta?"

The underling hesitated in answering, his main concern being the well being of his prince and general that stood shakily on his paws. Finally, opening his mouth slightly he responded.

"He's down at the village trying to pick up the trail of the Vampirs. He's also trying to find a hint of your sister's scent, my prince."

The alpha's eyes dropped to the ground his eyebrows scrunching in further with concern.

"Rin," he spoke to himself, "I swear to god if they've hurt her-"

"Kouga!"

The black furred wolf looked up as his second in command came sprinting up the overlook through the Lupine soldiers scattered here and there. As he slowed his approach towards the leader, his form began to change, his grey fur shrinking back and the lines of his muscles and body blurring. When he finally came to a stop in front of the alpha he fell into a kneeling position, his form now that of a young steel-grey haired man instead of a wolf. Kouga looked down at Ginta with sharp blue eyes as he knelt before him; even in wolf form Kouga was much bigger than his lieutenant.

"What is it Ginta?" Kouga asked, beside him Hakkaku shifted with the uncomfortable tension.

"I've picked up on the Vampir's scent, Prince Kouga. They left from here about two days ago. They're headed back to CovenHaven."

Kouga nose scrunched up as he snarled.

"Damn! They could already be arriving at CovenHaven but the chances that they're still in the Pitch Caves is better than none. We're lucky those bastards can only travel during the night. "

"You're right," Ginta said, now rising. "Then are we going after them?"

Kouga nodded. "We have much more stamina than any of the horses that the Vampir have. If we run, we'll be able to catch up to them in no time." Kouga informed. The two Lupine at his sides nodded.

"But what about the battle front?" Hakkaku mused. Kouga looked to him.

"Ayame will be able to hold off that Vampir half-breed Inuyasha for a little bit longer. If we go now and get the captives we will be able to return to the front in no time. We can't let them use Rin and the others as hostages. That would turn the tides of the war faster than we could react." Hakkaku nodded and Ginta placed his hands on his hips.

"You can't run in the condition you're in, Kouga." He said sternly. Kouga looked down. The fur atop his nose wrinkled as he considered his condition.

"I'll be fine." He spoke.

Looking up then, Kouga turned to his men, his eyes cold and serious as he regarded the wolves beneath him.

"Everyone!" he called out to the masses. All of the small chattering within the Lupine soldiers ceased. "We're going after the Vampir assholes that did this to our village! We will take back our women and children! We will take back our princess! Are you ready!?" The worry that had recently been travelling between the group of wolves was quickly replaced with anger as howls of agreement filled the air.

"Alright then," Kouga said as he descended from the zenith, "let's go catch us some vampires."

_T^T I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. Please review! It's what keeps me going!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: You guys have no idea how excited I am to post this chapter! So while the real adventure of the story has yet to begin I have introduced the bad guy. Unfortunately, in the paragraph I introduce him in I might have gone a little overboard and had to change the rating to M. Sorry. Anyways, this is a long chapter, but I wrote it in a day and I'm happy because of that! ^ ^ Oh, I forgot to mention! In this chapter there are some events and other things I haven't mentioned before! I promise, I'll get to them in future chapters, so don't freak out, okay? Sorry if there are some mistakes. I was desperate to post this and I couldn't review it very well it's so long. ^ ^' Umm. I guess you guys should read this now. Please REVIEW! It makes me happy and encourages me to write!_

_Once Again: __**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M.**_

"POV language."

"**POV different language."**

"_POV mental speech."_

"_**POV different language mental speech."**_

6

"**Lieutenant, why is that you are so kind to me?" **Rin asked. The question caught the soldier off guard as he looked from the towering sandy canyon cliffs enclosing the army to the small princess in his saddle.

"**Kind?"** he asked. Rin smiled slightly and turned to him.

"**You are most definitely not rude to me. Is there any other word to describe your actions?"**

Tensoumaru chuckled.

"**Respectful, maybe?" **he offered. **"I assure you, princess, I have as much as a look of hatred on your kind as the General does. The distaste of the Lupine runs deep in most of the Vampir clans."**

Rin's smile faltered.

"**Is it,"** she hesitated, **"because of the Great Betrayal?"**

"**Yes."**

Brown eyes flickered to pale hands as Rin clenched them into her skirt. Her voice lowered.

"If that is so, then I can understand your hatred well." She whispered to herself.

Tensoumaru remained quiet, eyes glued to the back of his general that rode meters ahead of them, no doubt listening in. He understood even then that his General's hatred towards the Lupine ran deep; possibly deeper than any other Vampir.

"**The caves are in sight, Milord General!"**

Both Rin and her accompaniment looked up in surprise of the scout's call, both catching sight of the gaping black hole in the side of the cliff simultaneously. Rin's eyes grew wide.

"The largest caves in all of Yogen; they are magnificent." Rin whispered in awe. The large cave mouth was at least one-hundred-fifty, no, two-hundred feet wide with as much as three-hundred feet as its height. The darkness that extended into the cavern made all of the air around it ring with its hollowness. If one would speak, Rin would expect, their voice would instantly be sucked away by the depth of the anomaly. Behind her, the whispers of awe and amazement at the sight of the large black opening in the cliff face rung above both the Vampir and the Lupine.

"**You know, you really should teach me the nature of your tongue. You keep speaking in it and I can't understand you one bit." **Tensoumaru commented from behind Rin.

"**I am not trying to hide anything from you, Lieutenant." **she spoke pleasantly. **"I was simply commenting on the caves. They are much bigger than I had imagined."**

"**Is this your first time seeing them?"**

"**Yes. We Lupine avoid coming anywhere near the Black Forest that borders CovenHaven so I have never been this far south."**

"**That is understandable." **The lieutenant agreed.** "This is only the second time I've seen them. They're still just as amazing as the first time."**

Rin nodded slightly to indicate that she'd heard before she turned back to cave. While the great mouth of the chasm was awe-inspiring Rin could also begin to feel the sense of unease running through her people. Being at the caves could only mean one other thing. They were getting closer to CovenHaven.

~ . . . ~

Sesshomaru glanced back at Rin once as the caravan of prisoners began streaming into the shade of the cave. The sun had already rose, the harmful rays kept away from the stream of Vampir by the walls of the canyon surrounding them. The princess's eyes remained glued to the gargantuan opening of the caves, not noticing the gaze of the Vampir General on her as she entered with his lieutenant.

"General, you asked me to report?" the soldier beside him saluted. Sesshomaru looked away from the form of Rin as Tensoumaru helped her off the horse to the soldier standing beside him.

"Have the soldiers already begun setting up camp?"

"Yes, Milord."

"Good. Place this Sesshomaru's tent further away from the rest. Make sure that the Lupine princess is placed there."

The soldier fidgeted under his commander's gaze and his mind ignited with questions, the loudness of the thoughts assaulting Sesshomaru.

"Is there something you didn't understand, soldier?" Sesshomaru asked stoically.

"Sir!" the soldier sweated nervously. "Might I ask why the princess has been staying with Milord General instead of the rest of the prisoners?"

Sesshomaru's mind instantly was flooded with the memory of the Lupine princess' wrist under his mouth. The soldier beside him went rigid as the thoughts of his general became intense. Biting his lip slightly, Sesshomaru pushed the images to the side, the idea of the soldier getting curious and finding out making Sesshomaru cringe.

"That is none of your business, continue with the task that this Sesshomaru has given to you." The general said abruptly. The soldier, startled and somewhat confused, bowed respectively before scurrying to do what his lord had asked, making note not to question his lord again. Sesshomaru released the tension he hadn't realized had built from his body and turned to the mouth of the cave, the sight of his Lieutenant tying his horse to the already set up posts the object of his attention. The princess had no doubt already been taken to his tent so he was not surprised to find the soldier alone. He strode towards him, his white armor grating and his blue cape billowing behind as he walked.

"Tensoumaru," he hailed. The lieutenant looked up from sifting through the saddle-pack on his horse to turn towards Sesshomaru. Hearing the less official address the lieutenant took that as a sign to slip back into his informal position as Sesshomaru's cousin.

"Sesshomaru," he acknowledged simply, hands reaching for the helmet on his head. He pulled off the white head protector with ease, long metallic hair slipping out from the gear in pools of silver. The light from outside the cave gave a glow to the pale visage of the lieutenant, highlighting the blue stripes on his cheeks and the bright gold of his eyes. If not for the distinctive ponytail, the color of his stripes, and the more masculine build and face of the man, one would easily mistake him for the general.

"Have you formed an opinion of the princess?" Sesshomaru asked simply, making it clear that he was very much interested in the deduction the lieutenant had made during his ride with the Lupine. Tensoumaru shrugged, turning away from Sesshomaru and back to his saddle.

"I highly doubt that she has any intention of rebelling. You probably don't need to go through such dramatic means as keeping her in your tent." he spoke to the leather. Sesshomaru watched with heated eyes as the lieutenant continued digging through his pack. "Though, if you're doing it to keep her royal blood from those who have less self-control it's completely understandable."

Sesshomaru frowned.

"You know of her peculiarity?"

Tensoumaru turned from the horse then, facing Sesshomaru with a new –almost bloodthirsty- look in his golden eyes.

"Rare tales of the power and pleasure that come from drinking a Lupine royal are not rare to those that seek such things.

"Are you to say that _you_ seek such things, Tensoumaru?" Sesshomaru's glare narrowed. The two locked eyes as they searched one another of their intentions, each mistrusting. Finally, Tensoumaru chuckled.

"No." he said, "both you and I know that I have no desire for power or ruling, my cousin. However, we both know of one that wants more of such things."

Sesshomaru frowned.

"Naraku."

Sighing, Tensoumaru closed the cover of his pack and hooked the clasp. Unlatching the bag from the saddle he swung it over his shoulder and walked past Sesshomaru. A couple meters away, under his breath but not unheard by Sesshomaru, the Lieutenant spoke.

"If I were you, Sesshomaru, I would keep an eye on that princess when we return to CovenHaven. We all know who the real king of the Vampir is, and it is not Naraku."

~ . . . ~

"Lord Naraku?" the advisor called through the bedroom door. "I'm coming in."

Placing one hand on the large oaken door and the other tightly around the scrolls in his arms Byakuya pushed open the portal and entered the dark room. Being a human, the darkness of the room rendered Byakuya unable to find his lord, however the pleasured moans and coos of human women gave him a rather accurate idea of where he might be.

"Your Majesty?" Byakuya had to call over the giggles and playful cries of the girls. The sounds of the illicit activity echoed throughout the royal chamber for several more moments before suddenly a smooth, deep voice rose above the moans of the women.

"Byakuya," the voice purred darkly, "what did you find so urgent that you needed to interrupt my fun to speak to me?" The voice of the man had no hint of negativity in it as he spoke, instead sounding more pleased, rough, and hungry. Letting out a slight sigh of annoyance, Byakuya made his way through the darkness to the nearest torch. Waving his hand over it, the torch instantly ignited, filling the stone room with light and allowing Byakuya to then see clearly the king sized bed sitting in the middle of it. Light running playfully over the scarlet colored silken sheets, the bed was occupied solely by several women, all bare, and a nude man. The man, pale, muscular and slender was leaning over two of the seven women that were positioned downwards. His long, wavy, black hair cascaded over their forms as they took part in a clearly intimate activity, both the girls huffing and flustered. Byakuya rolled his eyes and kept them averted as he approached the bed with an annoyed frown on his visage.

"Your Majesty," he began agitatedly, "I have just received word from General Sesshomaru."

Naraku smiled slightly as he slowly began moving his hips again. Short, husky, breaths trailed out of his lips in a timely rhythm as he moved. The woman to his left began to pant with pleasure while the one on his right shifted her hips in time with the movement of his hand.

"Sesshomaru, huh?" he said breathlessly. Blushing slightly Byakuya struggled against his curiosity and kept his eyes firmly to the onyx painted post of the bed.

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty." Byakuya stumbled out. "His gargoyle reports that they have taken Wolf Valley."

"Good." Naraku purred, the word mingling hotly with a groan.

"Your Majesty." The girls began to cry out. "Your Majesty~!"

Byakuya blushed fiercely as he realized what was happening and made to delivering his report faster.

"Yes, he reports that it was effortless and all of the wolves have begun to move."

"Your Majesty!"

"Ah! Your Majesty!"

"Move? That is good news. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"What is it?"

"Oh my god-! Your _Majesty_."

"I'm com- ah~!"

"S-Sesshomaru has reported that he has also captured the Lupine Princess."

Pulling his fangs out of the neck of the woman on the left, Naraku instantly ceased his movements and directed his attention fully to his assistant.

"The princess?" Naraku asked, his face becoming serious as a dark smirk began forming on his bloodstained lips. His bangs clung to his face as slowly he pulled his hand away from the woman on his right and moved his hips away from the woman on his left. Taking a spare crimson sheet from the mass of women he wrapped it around his lower half as he rose from the bed; the hands of the women trailing after the sweat layered form of his body, begging him to return.

"Interesting," he spoke as he walked past Byakuya to the large desk in the corner. Pulling the chair out from under the table, he whipped it around and seated himself, raising the letter that had previously been in the folds of Byakuya's scrolls up into the light. Byakuya looked from his scrolls to the Vampir then back to the scrolls, the fast movement of the king barely registering in his mind. The Vampir King fell silent as he regarded the letter written neatly in the print of his general.

"Indeed, the princess." Naraku confirmed more enthusiastically, a smile now tugging at the sides of his lips. "Wonderful."

Tossing the letter to the other large piles of papers on his desk Naraku then rose again, making his way back to the women on his bed. They squealed as he removed the sheet covering his manhood and approached.

"Tell Kikiyo what you have just told me, Byakuya." He ordered as he climbed back into the mass of women.

"Sir, you don't pay me enough for this." Byakuya whined. Naraku chuckled heartily before sliding back over the two women he had been pleasuring previously. His hips thrusted viciously back into the woman on the left as his hands once again found the woman on the right. The other women around instantly began to run their hangs over Naraku as they begged for attention as well. Huffing lightly Naraku turned to Byakuya with a playful look in his eyes.

"I'll give you a raise." He said teasingly. Rolling his eyes, Byakuya organized his scrolls once more before turning towards the door and making his exit. As the door closed behind him, the assistant could see once more the light of the torch diminishing and sending the bedroom into darkness.

"I deserve a rather large raise," Byakuya mumbled as a blush flushed across his cheeks, "especially when you order me to talk to your wife after I've just caught you with almost eight prostitutes."

~ . . . ~

Rin's ears twitched nervously as she watched the silhouette of the general painted against the side of the tent. Once again, Rin had been placed in the large tent whilst the general sat outside of it, hunched over a fire. The general's tent had been placed the farthest back out of all the tents, and at the distance they were from the mouth of the cave the only light that could be used to see was the light of the flame, the nature of the Pitch Caves true to its name.

Rubbing her finger tenderly over her wrist she felt faintly the beat of her heart through her veins. Looking at the pale patch of skin Rin instantly began to wonder why Sesshomaru had done what he had done. To Rin's knowledge most Lupine did not taste pleasurable to Vampir that drank from them. Was it because she was royalty? Rin had been able to hear the conversation held between the general and Tensoumaru as she was being taken to the tent. She did not, however, understand half of what had been said and had been left with more questions than answers from doing so. What did Tensoumaru mean when he said 'those who have less self-control'? Was royal Lupine blood different from normal Lupine blood? Who was this Naraku character? And if not him, who was the real king? Rin laid in the large cot on the floor of the tent completely unable to sleep with all the questions rushing through her mind.

"What does it all mean?" she questioned to herself. "Will it effect those for whom I care for?"

"**Princess."**

Hearing the hail from outside the tent Rin instantly sat up, pulling the comforter from her bare legs. Instantly she pulled the hem of her riding up nightgown down, embarrassed of what the cloth revealed. Without noticing she instantly began to fix the small tufts of hair that stuck out on her head and tail.

Letting out a small breath, Rin pulled aside the entry flap to the tent and exited. A mere meter away the general sat next to a small campfire, small creatures –no doubt bats- perched on sticks in front of him. The smell of the cooked meat instantly made Rin's mouth water and her stomach growl. Flustering slightly when she noticed the gaze of Sesshomaru she made her to him, wanting not to have him wait any longer.

"**Eat."** He commanded simply as he motioned towards the bats. Rin sucked in her bottom lip before nodding and sitting down the opposite side of the fire from Sesshomaru. She took the cooked bat and slowly raised it to her lips.

"**You are to forget the actions of this Sesshomaru performed yesterday night." **The general spoke suddenly. Rin's eyes grew wide as she looked up to the man in disbelief. His eyes were locked onto hers with an animalistic fierceness. Gulping slightly, Rin lowered the bat away from her mouth.

"**Might I ask you a question first, General Sesshomaru?"**

His eyes remained as constant as his silence, a sign to continue. Rin took a small breath before setting down her bat and folding her hands over one another.

"**Why is it . . . that you attempted to drink from me?" **Rin questioned. Sesshomaru went stiff before suddenly standing. Before Rin could register the general had already turned his back to her and entered the tent. A sudden courage sprung from her curiosity filled Rin as she stood as well and followed Sesshomaru into the tent. He had been staring at the small collection of swords in the corner when Rin approached him.

"**Please, General," **Rin spoke, **"tell me. Is there something I should know about royal Lupine blood? Will it bring about any harm to my people?"**

Sesshomaru whipped around to face Rin, suddenly very close and towering over her.

"**Your people?"** he spat. **"I would be concerned more for yourself, princess." **

Sesshomaru stepped forward, instinctively causing Rin to step back and her ears to flatten in submission.

"**W-why?"** she questioned, her courage quickly dwindling. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red.

"**Because your blood is poisonous." **Sesshomaru spoke as he stepped forward again. Rin stepped back.

"**Poisonous?"** Rin whispered.

"**It draws us, tempts us with its impure promise of power and pleasure. A poison of the deadliest kind."**

"**Is that why the king will want it? Because it tastes good?"**

A dark chuckle escaped Sesshomaru as he stepped forward once more.

"**Foolish girl. Naraku will want you for the power that comes from draining every drop of blood in your body. You will die when we reach CovenHaven, that I can promise."**

Fear flooded Rin's heart as she attempted to step back once more, her back hitting the supportive post in the center of the tent. Sesshomaru was on her then, his left hand leaning against the post above her head and his face suddenly mere centimeters from hers. He breathed on Rin, his air tickling her cheek as he slowly angled his head towards her neck. The cool feel of his breath made Rin shiver and blush madly as his other hand found its way to the hem of her nightgown. Sesshomaru's eyes were red now, and filled with an animalistic madness the kind Rin had only seen in a wild beast. His fingertips brushed her thighs and Rin almost collapsed from the sensation.

"**A poison," **Sesshomaru whispered into her neck, **"a temptation I've failed to ignore."**

Rin nearly moaned when Sesshomaru's hand reached her undergarments but stopped when a sound reached her ears. Instantly the small brown triangles on top her head angled behind her to the entrance of the tent.

"**General Sesshomaru," **Rin struggled to pant out as Sesshomaru began licking the tense skin near her collarbone. **"G-general," **Rin huffed. Slowly she brought her hands to the chest plate of his armor. **"P-please." **She begged. Something seemed to snap in Sesshomaru, because the second the word tumbled out of her mouth his eyes returned to gold and he pulled away from her. Rin fell to her knees, the strange sensation raging in her stomach still hot.

"**A- a noise." **She panted out. Rin's ears were still slightly wilted down as she struggled to get up, a blush flooding her face. Sesshomaru could only stare at her in muted shock as she did so, his golden eyes wide and blank. **"General," **she tried, her attention slowly becoming more focused as the sound became louder. **"General, listen!" **Rin said, now panicked, as she leapt to her feet and gripped Sesshomaru by the shoulders.

"**What?" **Sesshomaru barely managed to ask as he battled with his lust and self-disgust. Rin shook him, attempting –now frantically- to gain his attention.

"**Sesshomaru, your men are being attacked!" **Rin cried, now beating against his chest. Sesshomaru blinked, suddenly returning to life. As he focused he could hear the sound of screams and battle coming form the camp. Looking down to the still flustered princess once, he said nothing as he pushed past her and rushed towards the tent exit.

"**G-general?" **Rin questioned, unsure of what to do. Sesshomaru made it clear as he turned to her, eyes red now with fury.

"**Stay. Here." **He ordered. Rin could find herself doing nothing else but that. Even, when she knew that the people attacking were none other than her brother and his army. Even when she knew she had to escape at all costs. Even when her heart screamed at her to run with all of its might, all she could do was stand there, immobile.

O_O REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Sooooo . . . I don't really have an excuse for not updating earlier. ^ ^ Sorry, guys! I know I suck. Either way, thank all of you guys soooooo much for the reviews and the views and the favorites and the everything else! It really encourages me to keep writing when you guys review so thanks again! It is 3:55 in the morning where I am right now, so I'm rather tired. =_= However, drinking stuff, listening to Block B and Big Bang, and wanting to update has kept me going! I had actually started writing this chapter about a week ago but today I looked at what I wrote and realized I kinda hated it. So, I deleted it completely and re-wrote it today! I hope since it's a longer chapter you guys will forgive me for being so late in updating! Anyways, please REVIEW! IT'S MY LIFE BLOOD!_

"POV language."

**"POV different language."**

"_POV mental speech."_

**_"POV different language mental speech."_**

7

Kouga's eyes scrutinized through the crowds and chaos of burning tents and escaping Lupine in search of the familiar heart-shaped face of his little sister. Biting his lips in frustration, the Lupine alpha let out a small sigh of discontent. Where was she? His mind was restless with the endless negative outcomes that might have befallen his only surviving family member. Clenching his fists, Kouga resumed his search, his nose and eyes alert for the presence of his sibling. The aura seeping from the general's body as he strolled through the battle made many of the Vampir soldiers nearby shudder in fear, the feel pooling off of the body of the powerful Lupine parallel only to that of their own general. The Vampir knew; this man was dangerous and not to be trifled with by any other than Sesshomaru. Taking no notice to the avoidance by the Vampir soldiers around him, Kouga continued on his trek through the enemy camp. He finally stopped when the realization that Rin was not in the camp solidified in his mind.

"Ginta, Hakkaku," Kouga barked suddenly, drawing the attention of his right-hand men brawling near by instantly. The two broke apart from their opponents and rushed to their leader without hesitance.

"Yes, Lord Kouga?" the spoke simultaneously.

"I want the two of you to search the campsite once more. I am going to head farther back into the caverns to see if I can locate Rin there."

"Yes, Lord Kouga!"

Kouga nodded at the pair once before crouching down to the ground, fingers of his right hand stretching across the rough surface of the cave floor as he descending into a starting position; the muscles in his legs tightened as he prepared to launch himself deeper into the cave. Taking a breath to gather his strength, Kouga closed his eyes in concentration. A moment of slow breaths passed before the orbs sprung open, flashing icy blue before his feet dug angrily into the ground and he propelled himself forward. The pure Lupine blood running through his veins pulsed quickly in Kouga as he blew through the campsite in the blink of an eye, his movements resembling that of a tornado tearing through the countryside. Soldiers from both sides were blown away as the Lupine general tore towards the back of the cave, cries of pain and surprise rising up from the area left behind the prince.

Kouga's eyes were wide with concentration as he bulleted deeper into the cave, searching feverously for any sign of his sister. Black blurs rushed past him as rocks from the cave walls remained the only thing in his vision. Biting his lip and letting out and angry growl, Kouga was nearly ready to kill. However, as a yellow blur of a campfire flashed suddenly to his attention Kouga let out a small gasp, his feet digging into the ground in an attempt to stop his momentum. A long, thin trail was left behind Kouga as he came to an unsteady stop. The Lupine general was breathing hard as his eyes focused on the small, solitary tent near a chasm further to the back of the cave. If not for the acuteness of his Lupine senses, Kouga would not have been able to see the chasm nor the tent. Nor would he have been able to detect the strong scent of his sister coming from the campsite ahead.

A small smile gracing his lips, Kouga's heart ignited with the hope of seeing his sister again. He broke out into a happy jog towards the tent as the scent of Rin became stronger and stronger in his nose, not noticing the faint scent of his enemy that mingled with his sister's until he was mere meters away from the camp. The smile on Kouga's face froze when the suddenly overwhelming scent of Sesshomaru engulfed him. Ducking on instinct, Kouga narrowly avoided the blade rocketing towards his neck as the Vampir general seemingly materialized from behind him.

Hands smacking against the ground, the Lupine propelled himself forward in a summersault, twisting in the air so that, as he landed, he could face his opponent head on. However, Kouga was barely able to catch a glimpse of the Vampir before the lightning fast, silver haired beast was on him again. Holding up his iron gauntlets to his side, Kouga barely managed to ward off the fierce blow Sesshomaru sent towards the left of his face with his sword. The Lupine prince's feet skidded against the ground as he was pushed back by the attack for several meters. A growl erupted in Kouga's throat as his gaze snapped up towards Sesshomaru as he slowly approached him, his normally golden eyes burning now a deep crimson.

~ . . . ~

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the Vampiric hiss from escaping his lips in response to Kouga's animalistic growl of challenge. Holding his sword, Tokijin, firmly in front of him, Sesshomaru glared at the young Lupine with condescension plain in his gaze.

"GIVE ME RIN!" the Lupine prince growled. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further as he broke out into a sprint towards the wolf, ignoring his demand as he sent another attack towards the Lupine's neck. Kouga's leg sprung up, the unbreakable material of his shin blades clashing loudly with Sesshomaru's sword as he blocked the slash. Wasting no time, Sesshomaru brought back his left fist and delivered a staggering blow to the Lupine prince's bare midsection, his body twisting forward as he attacked with no Vampir strength held back. Blood exploded from Kouga's mouth as Sesshomaru's fist connected with his vitals. Breaking away from Sesshomaru, Kouga retreated several meters to recuperate from the blow.

"**B-bastard,****"** Kouga muttered, wiping the trail of blood from his lips. Sesshomaru's hand twitched with anticipation, wanting to feel the break of Kouga's body beneath it once more.

"This Sesshomaru is lowering himself when he says he will be disappointed if you believe you can win this battle, Kouga." Sesshomaru spoke, his voice tense. "Even on the battlefield to the east you were not able to defeat this Sesshomaru. He hopes you do not believe you can now."

"You sure are talking a lot, Sesshomaru," Kouga chuckled darkly, ignoring the way Sesshomaru's anger flared in his eyes. "Don't tell me you're nervous?"

"Of what, wolf? You hold no power against this Sesshomaru; not at the foot of the eastern mountains and not here."

"Bringing up past battles is a defense mechanism, General. Is it because, for once in your glorified, self-centered, Vampiric life someone has actually managed to take your army by surprise?"

Sesshomaru's red eyes grew dark with anger.

"Watch your mouth, Lupine brat." Sesshomaru snapped. Kouga didn't have enough time to respond as Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of him, blade raised.

"STOP IT!"

Sesshomaru froze as the sound of Rin's scream echoed through the cavern. His mind instantly reeled in surprise as he looked at his sword, inches away from Kouga's throat, now stayed by the Princess's word.

A moment of surprise and silence passed between the two combatants before, eyes flashing in a split-second decision, Kouga lunged forward and shot his foot into Sesshomaru's abdomen. Shock registered in Sesshomaru's eyes as he felt the breath leave him and he was rocketed across the cavern space. Many meters away his body smacked down into the ground and his broken body rolled uncontrollably towards the edge of the sudden drop in the cave.

Sesshomaru had only been hit by the Lupine prince's kick once before during their battles, this was on the battlefield to the east. He was younger then, as was Kouga who was roughly the same age as him, and he had let his guard down for one second during a fight they were having atop a hill. At the time his body was weaker so he wasn't surprised that when the Lupine-powered kick connected it broke several of his ribs, ruptured several organs, and sent him flying yards away. However, he did not expect the Lupine general's kick to still have the same impact on his body now as it did back then. Blood exiting violently from his mouth Sesshomaru began chocking on the red substance as his body came to a halt just on the edge of the precipice, his mind spiraling into black.

~ . . . ~

Rin gasped in horror as Sesshomaru's body stopped rolling just on the edge of the cavern's downward descent, her eyes suddenly wide and fearful as his body made no move to get back up. She had done that, her mind reeled. She had distracted him and had caused him to get injured. However, as Kouga recovered from the powerful attack and began cradling his mid-section as he fell to his knees, Rin understood that if she had not stopped Sesshomaru he would have killed her brother. Eyes growing sad, Rin took one last glance at Sesshomaru before she rushed quickly to her brother's side.

"Brother," she spoke in their native tongue, "are you unharmed?"

Kouga looked up as Rin approached and quickly stood up, ignoring the immense pain in his stomach area as he moved in and embraced his sister. Placing small kisses on her forehead and hair Kouga basked in the fact that his sister was safe.

"_Am I unharmed_?" he chuckled, "I should be asking you the same thing, Rin." Kouga chuckled slightly, worry loud in his voice.

"I am fine." Rin said quietly. Kouga rested his chin atop of Rin's head as he cradled her in his arms. Rin suddenly had to hold back tears as the events from the past two days began taking its toll on her.

"I was so scared, Kouga." Rin whispered into her brother's chest. "Why did Sesshomaru capture all of the villagers? Why the women and children? I thought the battle was being fought near the mountains to the east, why did they attack the valley?"

Kouga sighed.

"The Vampir leader, Naraku, probably wanted to use you and the people as hostages."

"But why now? Why didn't they attack earlier in the war if they wanted to try and use us as hostages?"

Kouga frowned slightly as his brows drew together.

"I don't know, Rin. I don't know." His voice grew quiet. The two stayed embracing each other for several more moments before Kouga pulled away and gripped Rin by the shoulders.

"Either way," he said, his blue eyes now meeting her brown ones, "we need to leave. Ginta and Hakkaku are searching the campsite for you now, but I'm sure the two of them have already evacuated all the people in the carts."

"They're safe? The people are safe?" Rin asked, eyes wide. Kouga flashed one of his trademark smirks.

"You bet, Little Princess." He spoke light-heartedly. Rin beamed at her brother.

"You ready to go?" Kouga asked as he dropped his hands to his sides. Rin felt herself about to nod before a sudden realization struck at her heart. Instantly, she whipped around to look at Sesshomaru's unconscious body near the chasm edge. The Vampir general was without his armor as he lay helplessly on the ground. The large bulk of white metal that normally protected him was absent during the fight against her brother and Rin was very much aware of her sibling's leg strength from seeing him practice. Even for a Vampir, she was more than sure that if she didn't help him he would die from the internal injury.

"Brother," she said, her voice light and sad, "I have to help him."

Kouga's eyes darkened.

"Absolutely not." He retorted sharply. Rin turned to look up at her brother, her eyes large and pleading. Kouga stared seriously into Rin's gaze as he wrapped a hand around his mid-section.

"It was a miracle I beat that man in the first place, Rin. The last time we fought and I was actually able to land a kick he still managed to get back up and defeat me. I don't want to tempt fate, Rin. Leave him be." Kouga spoke, his voice reasoning.

His tone was one that Rin recognized as his "mature adult" tone. He normally used it to scold Rin or tell her advice. Because the two had lost their parents at a young age Kouga had to take on the job of being Rin's parental figure despite being her brother; Rin had heard this tone many times as they had grown up together. However, as she looked as the form of the Vampir general, crumpled against the ledge she couldn't fight the incessant need to help him raging in her heart. He had been kind to her. Yes, Rin realized, he had tried to drink from her. However, if there really was an allure to royal Lupine blood that Rin hadn't realized before then how could she blame him? Besides, other than that Sesshomaru had been rather pliable with Rin, which, from seeing how Sesshomaru acted towards his own soldiers, Rin could tell was not something that the Vampir General did often.

Stealing her gaze, Rin looked into the crystal blue of her brother's eyes, the stern gems illuminated by the campfire near by.

"Brother," she said determinedly, "I am going to help him."

Kouga's eyes widened at the steel his normally complacent sister presented in her eyes, and, before he could register what was happening, Rin was already on her way to Sesshomaru's side. Kouga ground his teeth in annoyance before jogging after his sister.

"Rin," he called, "stop! Get away from him!" However, the words hung emptily in the air as Rin reached the unconscious Vampir and kneeled beside him.

"Brother," she said levelly, "this man doesn't deserve to die. Both you and I know that if we leave him here that is what will happen. He may have captured me, but the last two days he has been nothing but aware of me and my needs. I cannot replace his consideration with abandonment."

Kouga stared down at his sister hard, measuring the risks of saving his enemy in his mind. Seeing his sister begin to peel away the shirt of the broken man, he sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said, "but only a quick patch-up to make sure that he doesn't die, okay? Any little scratch past that the Vampir medic that finds him can take care of."

Rin smiled at her brother's acceptance before lowering her head to the stomach of the Vampir and focusing her Lupine hearing on finding any ruptures in his organs. Frowning slightly she sat up and began feeling around his ribs for breaks.

"Brother," she said, not turning away from her newly acquired patient, "go to the tent behind me and find me a red box that smells like bandages and gauze. I'm going to need it for his ribs. Also, can you find me the canister filled with bat blood? He needs to drink, desperately."

Kouga stared at his sister in disbelief.

"You're asking me . . . to find a bottle filled with blood for a vampire so that he can drink it to get better? Rin, that is literally against every Lupine law I've ever heard of-"

"Kouga, please!" Rin groaned.

The black ears on top of Kouga's head wilted slightly before he sighed and began trudging begrudgingly towards the small campsite behind them. Rin ignored the small muttering of complaints from her brother as she once again lowered her head to listen to Sesshomaru's mid-section. By the sound of the injury, the attack itself wasn't enough to send him into unconsciousness. However, Rin had seen his body be thrown across the cave and she wouldn't be surprised if the Vampir general had hit the back of his head when he crashed and had fallen unconscious that way. Rin finally allowed a frown of worry to grace her features. Laying her head on his chest Rin began a more detailed inspection of the Vampir's ribs. Moving her fingers tenderly against each row of his cage Rin listened and felt for any cracks or breaks in the bones. She counted in her head as she went: One . . . two . . . three, four . . . five . . . six and seven . . . possibly an eighth . . . and a ninth. Sighing, Rin pulled away from Sesshomaru.

While, Rin was not a healer professionally, she did like to think of herself as possibly the best in her valley. She had been interested in the healing arts since childhood and had studied continuously on the subject for both the Lupine and Vampir body. She practiced with real healers and patients and had a multitude of experience accumulated over her twenty years of life. She was rather proud of her abilities to heal people, but even that was not enough to ensure that she could save the man in front of her in his current state. Mind now deep in worry and insecurity, Rin paid no mind to the ominous cracking noise that had begun to escalate around her.

"Rin," her brother's call summoned her from her musings, "I found the things you were looking for. Hurry up and heal him so we can leave."

Rin smiled slightly in appreciation but froze when suddenly Sesshomaru's crimson eyes snapped open. Shock overtook her as well as Kouga who stood several yards away but before either of them could react a final, loud _CRACK_ was heard as the ground beneath Rin and Sesshomaru gave way.

"RIN!" Kouga screamed as he lunged for the portion of the ledge sinking into the abyss. Rin couldn't find the voice to scream as she, as well as the man beside her, fell into the depths of the Pitch Caves. Tears began forming at the rims of her brown eyes as the sight of her brother, arm reaching out towards her as he clung to the edge of the chasm, slowly grew farther and farther away.

As she descended into black Rin could only manage one word.

"Help."

* * *

_Ooh! Exciting, right? Anyhow, I would like to thank some people for their reviews ('cause all the other author's do that and I feel like a fuck-face for not)! "Thank you very much!" to:_

**Moka-Chan8 (THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! You were my first comment and you always do comment and it makes me happy! ^ ^)**

**jj**

**Carmen**

**Kat**

**Canori**

**Mi Ling Chi (Thanks for the grammar comment! ^ ^ [it's a belated thanks but one that needs to be said])**

**overninethousand**

**darkstar2010**

**Angelical love**

**L.M.T.O.P**

**Mary**

**Madame Liu**

**Kibachow**

**Ladyrouge214**

** .77**

**Taraah36**

**Esperanza Lane**

**blood red night**

**PAMILA DE CASTRO (I don't speak Portuguese but I thank you sooo much for the comments! It makes me happy to know that you like my story! ^ ^)**

**Obsessed Dreamer **

_Big thanks to everyone! I love you guys! :D_


End file.
